Highschool
by moonlightreader9109
Summary: A year after the battle and just an inside look at the lifes of Percy, Annabeth, and their friends.
1. First day

Percy's POV

It was finally the start of my senior year. I am pretty excited to be back, which is scary for me because I'm Percy Jackson, but this year is different. One, I was at the same school for three years in a row. Two, I was a senior and captain of the swimming team, my favorite sport. Three and my favorite one, my one year girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, is coming to Goode High with me. Nothing can get better than this. Annabeth isn't miles away from me now, how can I be any happier!

I had just walked through the door to Goode High and I was ecstatic. By the way, I do know some big words, Annabeth taught me. So as I was saying, I was saying hi so much that day that I thought I would lose my voice. Just saying but I am pretty popular. I was my way to my locker when I caught sight of that all too familiar curly blond hair that I love to death. I made my way over there with difficulty as almost all the girls wanted to say hi to me. When I made it over there I did the whole hide behind the locker door thing and waited until she closed her locker door.

Before she even closed her locker she said, "I'm not interested, I have a boyfriend."

So when Annabeth finally closed her locker I said, "Not interested in your own boyfriend, that's harsh."

"Percy!" She yelled. She practically jumped into my arms because I almost fell over. Just holding her in my arms, stroking her soft, lemony fresh hair made up for all the time I didn't get to hold her all last year. She finally lifted her head and stared into my eyes. Her eyes shining as bright, gray, and beautiful as the moon that I was I was mesmerized. Then all of a sudden the bell rang and people started hurrying to class, not wanting to be late on the first day.

"What class do you have first?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"World History. You?"

"Same."

"Lets go than. I don't want the teacher to hate me already."

So off we ran to World History, room 23. Luckily we weren't late to class and were able to find two empty seats right next to each other. The rest of the day was pretty boring and just rules on everything imaginable, even Annabeth looked bored and she was never bored in school. Finally school was over and I went to the swimming pool to hold tryouts for the team. Annabeth came with me so we could do homework together afterwards. We had almost all of our classes together except she had honors Math and English.

Tryouts went pretty fast. I just had them go into groups of eight and had them do the different strokes. I told all of them thanks for trying out and would put up the list for who made it in a week or two. After practice, Annabeth and I drove to my apartment in my blue Audi R8 Spyder. We got there, walked in the front door and I started calling out to see if my mom was home. She wasn't, so we went into my room to do homework until we eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

Hope you liked it! It's my first fanfic so tell me if you like it. It is still not done. I'm adding more chapters. Please review its that button at the bottom just click it.

-moonlight out


	2. Two weeks later

Percy's POV:

Two weeks later

A school for the last two weeks wasn't that exciting except for my time spent with Annabeth. Annabeth and I went the beach, carnival, and had many walks in the park. It was really funny at the beach for me, not Annabeth. I would be holding her hand while we were in the water one second and then on purpose I would let go and let her get soaked. It was really funny until she would give me a glare and I would run up to her all worried if she got hurt or something. She seemed really amused that I got worried about her over just getting wet. I liked to go on the roller coasters and really dark rides that had spiders because then Annabeth would get scared and would hold on to me.

I like the subjects marine biology and Greek mythology because I actually understand them and have an A in both classes. All of my other classes are too boring to tell you any of it. Except in English class there was someone that fell asleep during the lesson that he only woke when he heard the bell ring, not even when the teacher yelled so loud that the whole school heard. The teacher yelled wake up so loud that he has to take the rest of the day off from losing his voice. He really hates when someone is not paying attention in his class. So it is now after school and the new swim team was meeting up. Most of the team are people from last year, but there is some new people.

For the first day I didn't want to bore them, so I had them race. They would race against each other all together, the slowest eliminated until there was two left. The last two would race and the winner would race me. The winner ended up being this girl I knew from last year. Her name is Tanya Brooks.

"You scared yet Jackson," Tanya said, "Are you going to run to your mommy."

"I think you have it wrong Brooks. You need to switch it around. Do you have your mom on speed dial? I bet you won't even have a chance." I countered.

"Oh really! You want to put your money where your mouth is!" She yelled while slowly moving forward.

"No bet, I don't want to take your money," I teased and then brushed past her and went to the pool to get ready to dive in. She stood there a little bit looking at me and then walked to the pool and got ready to dive in. The horn blowed and we jumped into the water. I was to the other end of the pool in less then a minute as graceful as a dolphin. We had to do four laps and I was on my third when she was finishing her second. Of course though, I was using my powers to be so far ahead. I finished and sat at the edge of the pool waiting for Tanya. When she finally got to the finish, I reached my hand down to help her out of the pool and when she got out all the way out she KISSED me on the LIPS! I pulled away as soon as I felt contact.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!" Annabeth yelled from behind us.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh I was coming to see my boyfriend kick butt in the race he was going to do, but what do I find. That's right some girl flirting and kissing him!" she yelled. Oh no! This is bad, she is really mad.

"Annabeth calm down, take a deep breath." I said as I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She shrugged my hands off and started to yell again.

"How can you be so oblivious to see that she is flirting with you!"

"Class dismissed," I yelled to my teammates who was quietly watching us. I then turned back to Annabeth and said in a soft voice, "Annabeth, the reason I didn't notice she was flirting with me is because I only have my eyes set on you. You are the only one I loved since I was twelve years old when I first set eyes on you and thought you were a princess. Annabeth, I want you to know that I will never hurt and that I never want to breakup with you. If we do breakup it will be because you broke us up, not me because I love you too much to do that."

Annabeth looked at me in shock and with a small smile until she said in a voice a lot softer then her yell, "Percy, I would never breakup with you, but I feel insecure at times because there are many more beautiful women here than me. I never know when you would look at one and think I'm nothing."

"Annabeth, you are the most beautiful women in the world in my eyes, inside and out. The inside and out I said is one of the most important things because some of the most popular girls are some of the meanest and most rotten ones out there." I told her firmly.

"Oh so you were looking at other girls," she said with a smirk.

"Yes, to compare how perfect you are to them," I told her coming up to her to give her a peck on the lips.

"I love it when you get all cheesy," she said as I kissed her harder and picked her up, spinning her around. Unknown to me that was exactly what Annabeth wanted, because at that exact moment, Tanya came out of the locker rooms and saw us kiss. She ran out of the building and I didn't see her again except at practices.

"I love you Annabeth"

"I love you too, Percy"

"Annabeth, did you notice that this is our first I love you's to each other." I stated.

I hope like it. - moonlight


End file.
